Project Summary The important roles of carbohydrates in human homeostasis, immunology, allergy, transplantation, microbial and viral infection, host-microbe interaction, and cancer etc. have been increasingly recognized. However, detailed information on how carbohydrates are involved in these important physiological and pathological events at the molecular level is limited. Significant advances have been made in various areas of carbohydrate research to bridge the gap. The 2019 Carbohydrates Gordon Research Conference (GRC) brings together experts and emerging investigators with diverse backgrounds and expertise to present cutting-edge research progresses (most unpublished) and openly discuss ideas and future directions in the carbohydrate field with a focus on bridging Chemistry and Biology, and translating basic science to application. The 4.5-day conference will feature 30 invited talks, 14 short talks selected from submitted abstracts, and 4 poster preview sessions with up to 200 total participants. Major topics range from carbohydrate structures and glycomics, to synthetic strategies, carbohydrate biosynthesis and degradation enzymes, carbohydrate-based prebiotics and therapeutics, immunology and chemical glycobiology, human and microbial glycomes, and carbohydrates in host-microbe interactions. Conjunctly, the 2019 Carbohydrates Gordon Research Seminar (GRS) is a 1.5-day forum dedicated exclusively to young scientists to establish network and career developments in the glycoscience community through oral presentations, career panel, workshops, and poster presentations. Three specific aims of the 2019 Carbohydrates GRC and GRS are to: 1) present cutting-edge research development, promote critical thinking, and encourage discussion to catalyze the advance of the carbohydrate field; 2) provide an encouraging environment for networking, free-exchanging of ideas, and open discussion that can help to shape the future direction of the carbohydrate field; and 3) promote the formation of a diverse workforce in the carbohydrate field by mingling new comers with more established role models from a diverse background at the conference setting. The overall goal is to engage and integrate scientists with balanced gender and minority representation at different career stages from all over the world with diverse research backgrounds in a friendly environment with on-site meeting, cutting-edge research presentation, open discussion, interaction, and leisure activities to advance the field of carbohydrates which will greatly facilitate the improvement of human health.